


sana'y hindi magbago ang pagtingin

by TAKIPSlLIM



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other, Second Chances, almost lovers, set in up diliman
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKIPSlLIM/pseuds/TAKIPSlLIM
Summary: nagmahal, umamin, na-friendzone.may second chance nga ba sa kwento nina new at tay?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. dami pang gustong sabihin

"paano nga kasi makalimot?" 

paano nga ba, tanong ni new sa sarili niya. wala pang isang oras mula nung natanggap niya yung text ng best friend slash roommate niya na si gun na nagyaya uminom. 

sa totoo lang, wala sa mga plano ni new sa gabing 'yon na uminom dahil nga plano niyang mag-aral ng sa exam niya next week, pero sa tagal nilang magkakilala ni gun, alam na niya agad. 

_ newwie, bebe's tayo. please. _

walang emoji, wala nang iba pang arte. 

ibig sabihin nun, kailangan siya ni gun. at ayon na nga, mula nung magkita sila sa mini stop hanggang ngayon, tuloy-tuloy lang ang pag-inom ng kaibigan niya. nagtinginan na lang sila ni krist na nakaupo sa tapat ni gun, habang siya ang nakaupo sa tabi nito. 

"sabi naman kasi namin ni new, awat na. matagal na kayong wala nung oab diba? ano nanaman ba nangyari?" sabi ni krist, sabay iwas sa bote ng red horse na sinu-subukang abutin ni gun na nakatatlong bote na. 

"gago, one month pa lang? tsaka, oo nga. akala ko okay na. pero hindi pa pala?" sagot naman ni gun, na halatang naluluha na.

"hindi ko alam, nagkita kami sa area 2. kasama niya yung bago niyang jowa. tangina, pinakilala pa ako. eh masakit pa pala?" pagtuloy naman nito, sabay taas ng kamay para magtawag ng waiter. 

"kuya, isang bucket pa nga. red horse lahat." 

napabuntong hininga na lang si new. 

_ paano nga ba makalimot.  _

"gun, tama na. kahit na malasing ka ngayon, hindi mo rin naman makakalimutan. kasi paggising mo bukas, ganun pa rin. hindi mo kailangang madaliin, masakit pero ganun talaga. nagmahal ka." 

natahimik silang tatlo sa sinabi ni new, pero agad nabasag 'yon dahil biglang tumawa lang ng malakas si gun, "wait. sorry. gago ka, kala mo naman? makahugot ka diyan. hindi mo naman naging jowa si tay." 

sinabayan rin ni krist ng tawa si gun, kaya napairap na lang si new. 

totoo naman, tama naman yung mga kaibigan niya. hindi nga naging sila ni tay, ni taylor joseph francisco from the school of economics, graduate ng ateneo high school, nakatira sa loyola grand villas. 

hindi naging sila, pero mas nakakainis dahil for two semesters, parang ganun na rin naman. wala nga lang label. 

"new, bakit nga ba hindi naging kayo nun?" tanong ni krist, sabay abot ng calamares galing sa plato ni new. 

bakit nga ba hindi naging sila? ilang beses rin tinanong ni new sa sarili niya, kasi una pa lang alam naman na niyang iba si tay. iba yung naramdaman niya nung una pa lang silang nagkakilala. nung tinabihan siya ni tay nung first day ng classes nila sa math 17, at hiniraman siya nito ng ballpen, alam na niya. 

hindi siya nainis. kasi normally, maiinis na agad siya. kasi first day na first day, walang ballpen na dala? ano yun? pero hindi nga kasi siya nainis, napa-'thank you lord' pa siya ng very light. kasi cute si tay. okay, hindi lang cute. gwapo. at higit sa lahat, type niya. 

tall, dark, handsome. 

tsaka medyo mukhang lost. 

"hindi ko alam, hindi pa daw siya ready." sagot ni new, sabay hablot ng red horse na kakabukas pa lang ni gun. 

halos isang taon silang naglandian pero hindi pa ready? 

tinungga ni new yung boteng hawak niya bago niya binaba sa mesa with feelings. isang taon na rin nakalipas since then, third year na sila, at sa totoo lang, busy na si new. 

ang dami nilang project sa majors, at at this point, hindi na alam ni new kung engineering ba talaga tong pinasok niya. pero andun naman yung mga engineering subjects niya para ipaalala na oo, engineering to kasi kung hindi bakit siya nag-aaral ng load ng beams na sinabayan pa ng ac motors. sa totoo lang, nagpapasalamat na lang siya sa matinong niya study habits kasi hirap na hirap na rin siyang magcatch-up sa lessons in class.

tapos sasabayan pa nitong pagdamay sa kanya ni gun sa mga feelings feelings na yan? hindi niya afford. 

"pero newwie, thank you." bigla namang sabi ni gun na namumula na yung mukha at pagewang-gewang na sa kinauupuan niya, "makakalimot rin ako. ikaw rin, makakalimot ka rin." 

* * *

isa sa mga dinadasal ni new para sa sarili niya this sem, at hindi yun all-pass kasi kaya naman niya trabahuhin yon. ang only wish niya kay lord this sem ay sana hindi sila magkita ni tay. dahil this sem natapat yung econ 100.1 niya, which means na tuwing wednesday at friday, nasa econ siya. 

midsem naman na at mukhang nakikinig naman sa kanya si lord. at nagpapasalamat na lang siya kasi sa totoo lang, kinakapitan na lang niya yung mga salita ng lasing niyang best friend na makakalimot rin siya. kasi ang tagal-tagal na talaga, pero tatanga-tanga rin kasi siya kasi tambay pa rin siya sa instagram account ni tay na may fifty thousand followers. nakafollow pa rin siya sa finsta niya na si krist yung nagset-up nung isang beses na nahuli siya nito na nakasilip sa ig stories ni tay. 

pero. times up na raw. 

kasi pagpasok pa lang niya ng caf para bumili ng turon, ayun na nga. 

si tay. 

pareho pa rin ang itsura niya, pero hindi bulag si new. at hindi na rin niya plano lokohin ang sarili niya, kasi sa totoo lang, lalo lang gumwapo si tay.  _ tangina. _

umiwas agad si new ng tingin, but not fast enough kasi naglapat pa rin sila ng mata. at walang ibang masabi si new sa isip niya kung hindi tangina. kasi paano ba naman siya makakalimot kung si taylor francisco yung sinusukan niyang kalimutan? 

the oblivious, lowkey campus hearthrob. 

oblivious yung keyword, kasi sa isang taon na halos lagi sila magkasama, hindi pa rin nagets nito na gusto siya ni new. na totoo na yung nararamdaman niya, na hindi na niya kaya ng casual lang, na friends lang. 

"new? long time, no see!" bati sa kanya ni tay na nagpaalam muna sa mga kausap niya bago sila nagkita.

kumulo ng very slight yung dugo ni new sa sinabi ni tay. 

ganun lang ba kadali? halos araw-araw sila magkasama nung second sem after nila maging close nung first sem nila sa up. nung una, nailang si new kasi sobrang burgis ni tay. sobrang sheltered, to the point na hindi niya alam kung anong minimum fare sa jeep kasi never pa siya nakakasakay. pero kahit na ganun, game lang si tay makisakay sa mga trip niya. 

nung niyaya niya si tay maglunch sa iskomai, game lang siya kahit na agad nahalata ni new na hindi sanay kumain si tay ng hindi organic kaya lagi siyang may baon. nung isang beses na kailangan ni new magdivisoria kasi may pinapabili yung mama niya, sumama si tay kahit na nagcommute lang sila. sobrang daming instances na sinubukan niyang itest yung comfort zone ni tay, and every time, tay just erased his doubts.

and that was more than enough for him to fall. 

that, and the other benefits of whatever they had.

"uh… oo nga. long time." sagot naman niya. 

hindi niya matignan ng diretso si tay, pero out of curiosity, sumulyap siya. at hindi pa rin nga nagbabago si tay. he still looks at the person he's talking to like they're the only person in the world. 

kaya nga nafall si tanga. 

"why are you here? may econ class ka?" tay asks him. 

and new has to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying  _ malamang alangan namang bibili na lang ako ng turon dito pa _ . 

"ah oo. 100.1. required sa'min." tipid niyang sagot. 

naghahalo-halo nanaman yung emosyon na nararamdaman niya. kasi una sa lahat, ang bilis nanaman ng tibok ng puso niya. pangalawa, naiinis siya kasi hindi siya makapaniwala na ganito pala talaga ka-oblivious si tay. at pangatlo, natatakot siya sa kung anumang sasabihin pa ni tay na gugulo lang lalo sa isip niya.

"oh. mrs. monsod's class? you'll enjoy her class for sure." 

ngumiti na lang si new, na atat na atat nang matapos ang conversation na to para pwede na siyang bumalik sa tahimik niyang buhay na nag-iisip kung paano niya makakalimutan si tay. 

"yep. sige, tay. una na ko." 

akmang aalis na si new pero hindi pa siya nakakailang hakbang ng may humatak sa kanang kamay niya. cliche as it sounds, new immediately feels warm. touch-starved pakinggan, pero what else can he say, totoo naman. he missed tay's warmth. plain and simple, and yet, alam niyang hindi lang ganun kadali ang lahat. ilang linggo niya ring iniyak si tay, witness sila gun at krist dun. 

"new. can i see you again?"

parang tumigil yung mundo ni new sa tanong ni tay, kasi kahit na ang ingay sa paligid nila, kahit na ang daming dumadaan, ang daming nakatingin, parang silang dalawa lang ang tao sa econ caf. 

a part of him wants to say no, kasi ano ba, para saan pa yung mga pag-eemote niya mula bebe's hanggang central kung magpapakantanga nanaman pala siya in the end. but at the same time, baka eto na nga yung sign, na hindi pala siya makamove-on kasi baka pwede na pa lang maging sila. 

"as friends?" tanong niya. para malinaw, para alam na niya kung ano yung pinapasok niya.

nginitian siya ni tay. yung ngiting nakakatunaw, yung alam ni tay na paborito niya. 

_ anong kadayaan 'to? _

"no... new, will you let me make it up to you?"


	2. hintayin na lang ang hangin

"alam niyo, ang tanga niyo lang talaga pareho no?" 

hindi sumagot si new, kasi self-aware naman siya. tanga na kung tanga. pero si gun, kahit totoo naman talaga, nagtaas na ng kamay para mabatukan si krist. 

"eh, sorry na. ikaw na may jowang mahal na mahal ka." sagot naman ni gun nang makaisa na ka kay krist. 

gaganti pa sana si krist, kaya hinawakan ni new sa braso. 

"so ano nga, ano naman pangalan niyang kanina mo pa katext?" hirit naman ni krist na patagong umabot ng porkchop galing sa plato ni gun. 

"hindi ko pa namemeet in person, pero taga-cmc rin. pogi. matangkad. mayaman. mabait." 

"pangalan lang hiningi, ang dami mo ng sinabi?" 

napakunot na lang ng ulo si new, isang linggo pa lang nung nag-iinuman sila dahil nga nakita ni gun yung ex niyang may kasamang iba sa area 2, pero ito na, may bago na ulit. 

"gun, sure ka ba diyan? parang last week lang iniiyakan mo pa si oab." tanong niya sa best friend niya. 

isa 'to sa pinakamalaking pagkakaiba nila. si gun, madaling madala ng matinding emosyon kaya medyo padalos-dalos ito magdesisyon. pero madali ring lumipas. nadala nga lang siya nung nakita niya ulit yung ex niya na may kasama ng iba. pero si new naman, overthinker. 

"ano ka ba, kinakausap ko pa lang naman. hindi ko pa naman jinojowa." sagot ni gun, "eh ikaw, tumanggi ka pa sa grasya, eh hinatid na nga sa'yo ni lord?" dagdag pa nito.

to be fair, hindi naman niya tinanggihan. sabi lang niya, pag-iisipan niya. 

paano ba siya makakasagot on the spot? eh malalate na siya sa lecture class ni mrs. monsod, maglolock na ng pinto. tapos sure siya na kahit anong isagot niya nun, purely influenced ng ngiti ni tay tsaka nung pormahan niya that day. 

plain black shirt and ripped jeans. 

_ ang gago lang, sadya ba yon?  _ favorite outfit niya kay tay, sa araw talaga na nagkita sila. 

"bahala na. sabi niya maghihintay daw siya." 

sumubo na lang si new ng shanghai tsaka kanin. friday ngayon kaya may lecture at discussion class si new sa econ, pero nagyaya yung roommates niya ng early lunch sa area 2 na libre daw ni krist kasi may sweldo na siya sa raket niya. 

"ay wow, nagpapahabol?" hirit ni krist. 

"gago. pwedeng naniniguro lang?" 

hindi naman siguro maling idefer yung grasya ni lord, kasi baka mamali nanaman siya ng basa kahit na sabi ni tay babawi daw siya. kahit na hindi naman daw as friends.

malay ba ni new, baka as best friends naman this time. 

"sige na, tara na. sa'n ka gun? sa econ kami pareho." tanong ni krist. 

"sa cal ako, maglalakad lang ba kayo?" 

tumango si new. maaga pa naman, kailangan niya rin mapababa yung kinain nila. nagsimula na silang maglakad tatlo, nag-uusap lang ng tungkol sa kung anu-ano yung dalawa habang tahimik lang siyang nakikinig. 

_paano ba kasi?_

ano ba dapat niyang gawin? 

sa totoo lang, pwede namang maging simple ang lahat. try siya ulit, baka nga okay na this time. baka maging sila na talaga. pero kasi sobrang nasaktan na siya noon. hindi lang halata kasi ang rupok pa rin niya after all this time. 

pero hindi niya makakalimutan yung araw na umamin siya, kahit na hindi siya sanay sa mga sosyal ng lugar bilang kuripot, niyaya niya si tay kumain restaurant sa tomas morato na nirecommend sa kanya ni krist. hinayaan pa niya si gun na halungkatin yung mga damit niya sa boarding house para naman maayos yung suot niya. 

okay na sana. masarap yung pagkain, masaya yung usapan tulad ng bawat usapan basta kasama niya si tay. 

mautal-utal siya, pero nasabi niya. 

"gusto kita, tay."

at doon nga, sa gitna ng restaurant na punong-puno dahil valentines' day, sinabi ni tay sa kanya na hindi pa daw siya ready. okay lang daw ba na magstay sila sa kung ano sila noon, friends. friends with benefits. 

parang nagdilim yung paningin niya nung oras na 'yon, kaya hindi niya maalala kung paano siya nakauwi sa boarding house. naaalala niya lang ay sinabi niyang hindi niya kaya, kung hindi pa ready si tay, okay lang sa kanya. pero ititigil na nila ang lahat. 

muntik siyang bumagsak sa first exam niya sa math 55 nun, kasi hindi siya makafocus. halos mabaliw si gun kakaisip kung paano siya kakausapin nang matino. ang masasabi lang niya sa sarili niya ay ang oa lang, as in. pero ganun siguro talaga pag first love. 

"sige una na ko, kitakits na lang mamaya." pagpapaalam ni gun, nang humiwalay ito sa kanila. 

"so, ano na nga plano mo?" tanong sa kanya ni krist. mas bata sa kanila si krist, pero sa totoo lang, siya pa minsan yung mas mature sa kanilang tatlo. 

"ano ba dapat? baka mabudol nanaman ako nito." 

natawa naman si krist sa kanya. sa kanilang magkakaibigan, si krist yung middle ground nila. nakilala lang nila si krist two years ago nung unang dumating ito sa boarding house na tinitirhan nila. sila naman ni gun, high school pa lang magkaklase na. pero sobrang dali gumaan ng loob nila kay krist. 

"sa totoo lang, bilang witness at participant sa iyakan at inuman dahil sa heartbreak mo last year, dapat sagot ko sa'yo wag na." sagot ni krist. 

"pero bilang kaibigan mo at kaibigan ni tay, gusto ko kayong makitang may happy ending. so...." dagdag nito. 

taga-econ rin si krist, pati yung jowa nitong si singto. totoong una silang nagkikilala bilang roommates, pero eventually naging friend din ni krist si tay dahil naging orgmates sila. kaya importanteng marinig ni new kung anong tingin ni krist sa mga kaganapan. 

tahimik silang naglakad papuntang econ. paboritong side ng acad oval ni new yung mula melchor hall papuntang econ. siguro kasi cliche at cheesy siya, dahil yun nga yung daan mula sa college niya papunta kay tay. at nasanay siyang magpabalik-balik dito. 

"una na ako ah, may meet akong groupmates sa lib."

tumango na lang si new at nagpaalam na kay krist. kahit na nilakad lang nila, maaga pa rin si new. may twenty minutes pa bago yung lecture class niya, kaya umupo muna siya sa benches sa labas ng auditorium. 

"you're early." 

halos mabali yung leeg niya sa bilis niyang lumingon, kasi hindi niya napansin nakaupo na pala sa tabi niya si tay. 

"good morning, hin. coffee?" 

hindi marunong tumanggi si new sa kape, kaya nagpasalamat siya at kinuha ang inabot sa kanyang mcdo iced coffee ni tay. 

"i got your usual, or at least, kung hindi pa nagiba yung usual mo." dagdag pa nito, sabay ngiti at kindat sa kanya. 

kung dati 'to, nabatukan or nakurot na niya sa braso si tay. pero iba na ngayon, kaya hindi niya alam kung paano ba dapat. ano ba dapat niyang maramdaman? paano ba dapat siya makitungo sa taong dating sobrang lapit sa kanya?

pero siyempre, nangunguna nanaman yung kilig niya kasi si tay, regular sa starbucks. tuwing naiisipan nitong magkape, sa starbucks siya nag-aaya. pero si new, nagpupunta lang siya ng starbucks pag kailangan niya mag-aral hanggang madaling araw. 

kaya sanay siya sa iced coffee ng mcdo, original iced coffee with vanilla. 

"ah, oo. ito pa rin naman yung usual ko. thank you, tay." 

nginitian nanaman siya ni tay.  _ oo, yung ngiting 'yon _ . at siyempre, diretso nanaman sa puso niya, na ang bilis nanaman ng tibok. 

"no problem." tay paused kaya napatingin sa kanya si new, hindi sanay si new makita si tay ng ganito. he looks unsure of what to say next, kaya hindi na umiwas ng tingin si new. 

kung tulad pa rin ng dati, kung hindi pa nagbabago si tay, mapapagaan ni new ang loob tay kung diretso niya 'tong titignan, na para bang walang ibang tao sa paligid nila. 

"hin, are you free tonight? dinner tayo." tanong ni tay. 

hindi napansin ni new, pero ginagamit pa rin ni tay yung nickname na binigay nito sa kanya dati. 

"dinner? saan?" 

"endless summer? or where do you want ba?" 

hindi naiwasang mapangiti ni new, dahil hindi 'yon yung ine-expect niyang sagot. endless summer yung naging favorite kainan ni tay sa area 2, kasi matapos nilang masubukang kumain sa lahat ng stall, yung chicken sisig pa rin nila yung hinahanap-hanap ni tay. 

"wow, tanda mo pa rin endless summer?" hindi niya napigilang itanong. 

"of course, i eat there mga twice a month for the chicken sisig. i had to fit it in sa diet ko, because i really like it." proud na sagot ni tay. 

"grabe. nice to know hindi mo nakalimutan."

"how could i forget? eating there reminds me of you." 

* * *

"sa'n lakad?" 

_ huli.  _ napakagat na lang sa labi si new. hindi pa niya sinasabi sa mga kaibigan niya na niyaya siya magdinner ni tay kasi iniiwasan niya munang ma-interogate, kasi naman wala pa nga. kapag sinimulan na nilang pag-usapan, sure, mag-overthink nanaman siya. 

inagahan na nga niya ng balik sa boarding house para mag-iwan ng gamit, pero nasaktuhan pa rin siya ng uwi ni gun. 

"ah. ano, kasi…" nauutal niyang sagot. 

lumapit sa kanya si gun at niliitan siya ng mata, na parang bang binabasa siya nito. 

bigla na lang ngumiti si gun, yung pang-asar, "ay? gago, may date na kayo agad ni tay?" 

"hindi kasi date!" nagmamadali niyang sagot, nadulas na rin siya kasi kahit anong tago niya, masyado na siyang kilala ni gun. bakit nga ba sinubukan pa niya?

"eh bakit mo ginamit yung bigay niyang pabango? yung jo malone?" 

alam ni new na sa puntong 'to ng pagkakaibigan nila, hindi na siya dapat nagugulat sa sobrang bilis na perception ni gun, bilang number one chismoso at intrigero, pero grabe, ang bilis talaga?

"gago ka? nbi ka ba ha?" 

"sobrang dali mo lang kasi basahin. parang ewan 'to, ayaw pa sabihin eh malalaman rin naman namin ni krist." sagot sa kanya ni gun, sabay kurot sa tagiliran niya.

pinalo niya yung kamay ni gun na kumurot sa kanya, "aray! gago, sige na. alis na 'ko." 

"enjoy, magingat. sana this time pag hinarot ka, hindi na charot." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eme lang ulet HAHAHAHA 
> 
> anyway thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> eme lang, ganun??? 
> 
> joke, thank you for reading!!! warm-up lang dapat 'to pero masyado akong natuwa HAHAHA 
> 
> *borrowed some lines from ben&ben's pagtingin :) 
> 
> chikahan tayo, i'm @TAKIPSlLIM on twitter!


End file.
